09. Azeroth Saga
Beinahe nahtlos und ohne jegliche zeitliche Verschiebung knüpft diese Saga an die vorhergehende an und schickt die Gemeinschaft von Mondfels damit direkt von einem kriegerischen Konflikt in den nächsten, wobei sich die Helden dieses Mal in einer der größten Fantasy-Welten überhaupt wiederfinden, deren Einführung in die Handlung die Chroniken insgesamt gewaltig erweitert und ausgebaut hat. Inhalt: Kaum aus Eo entkommen, landen die Helden abermals in einem fremden Land, dem mystischen Azeroth und finden sich dort schnell inmitten eines Kampfes zwischen den Lebenden und den Untoten wieder. Natürlich schlagen sich die Helden auf die Seite der Lebenden, lernen mit dem wiederbelebten Uther Lightbringer einen Volkshelden der Menschen kennen und werden in die imposante Stadt Sturmwind gebracht. Dort erfährt die Gruppe, dass die Blutelfen die Ersten sein werden, welche das volle Ausmaß der Macht des Lichkönigs spüren werden. Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon reisen voraus, um die Elfen zu warnen, während Aris und Meyer Link mit den Armeen der Menschen zur Schlacht stoßen wollen. Die Vorausreisenden laufen jedoch direkt in die Falle des Schreckenslords Ven'Gyr und müssen erst dessen teuflisches Spiel überleben, um zu entkommen. Dabei lernen Sie jedoch die Blutelfe Esmelyia kennen, die Unterstützung bei den Verhandlungen bietet. In Silbermond schließlich läuft alles auf einen ultimativen Kampf zwischen den Elfen und den Untoten heraus. Der Versuch, Prinz Kael'thas in der Scherbenwelt um zusätzliche Unterstützung zu bitten, scheitert und so sind die sterblichen Völker auf sich allein gestellt. Obgleich Sie in Form des genialen Ingenieur Gazlowe, des mutigen Paladin Leonidas und sogar des Eredar Draga'nar mächtige neue Freunde kennenlernen, scheint die Lage aussichtslos zu sein, als schließlich die finale Schlacht beginnt. Als die Schlacht schließlich vollumfänglich entbrennt, kämpfen Vorsar und die sterblichen Völker inmitten der Stadt, während Hektor und Aris in der großen Nekropole des Lichkönigs gefangen gehalten werden. Erst als Aris sich in einem heldenhaften Moment selbst opfert, um die Festung zu zerstören, wendet sich das Schlachtenglück für die Lebenden. In einem epischen Kampf gelingt es der Gruppe mit Unterstützung von Jaina Proudmoore, den Lichkönig zu bezwingen und Arthas Menethil aus dessen Umklammerung zu befreien. Nach siegreicher Schlacht soll das Königreich Lordaeron wieder auferstehen, während die Rüstung und der Helm des Lichkönigs gemeinsam mit der Runenklinge Frostmourne für alle Zeit erneut in der Festung Eiskrone versiegelt werden sollen. Handlung: Östliche Königreiche Ausgelöst durch den Portalzauber des Altvaters der Drachen, Ur, befindet sich die Gemeinschaft von Mondfels auf dem Weg durch das magische Portal zurück in die Westlichen Königreiche, in der Hoffnung, sich dort von den Strapazen der Schlacht gegen den Pakt etwas erholen zu können. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Reise durch das Portal findet sich die kleine Gruppe schließlich auf einer weitläufigen Ebene wieder. Recht schnell bemerken Vorsar und seine Gefährten jedoch, dass sie sich ganz und gar nicht in der Umgebung von Mondfels befinden, denn die Felder in ihrer Nähe sind komplett abgestorben und die rauchenden Ruinen eines zerstörten Dorfes zeichnen sich nur unweit der Landungsstelle der Gruppe am Horizont ab. Schnell wird klar, dass die gesamte Umgebung vollkommen verpestet und vergiftet ist und sich offenbar unheilige Mächte in diesem Landstrich breit gemacht haben. Sehr schnell kommen Vorsar und die anderen auch mit diesen Mächten in Berührung, denn eine Gruppe Untoter in Form von Skeletten und Ghulen greift die Gemeinschaft an. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellen die Helden aber fest, dass jeder von Ihnen seine Kräfte wieder einsetzen kann und sie damit wohl den Auswirkungen des Kontinents Eo endgültig entkommen sind. So haben die Untoten keine Chance und werden spielend besiegt. Nur kurz darauf, noch bevor die Helden sich überhaupt mit ihrer neuen, fremdartigen Umgebung vertraut machen können, tauchen auch schon Soldaten auf die, offenbar durch den Kampflärm angelockt, die Gruppe umstellen und sie zur Kapitulation zwingen wollen. Da Vorsar keine Verletzungen unter Menschen riskieren will, ergeben er und seine Gefährten sich zunächst, doch er verlangt, den Anführer der Ritter zu sprechen. Dieser tritt schließlich vor und stellt sich als Großmarschall Garithos, Diener des Lichts und Streiter der Allianz vor. Von ihm erfahren Vorsar und die anderen, dass sie sich nicht in den Westlichen, sondern den Östlichen Königreichen im ehemaligen Königreich Lordaeron befinden würden. Außerdem erklärt der Großmarschall ihnen, dass dieses Land seit einigen Jahren von einer finsteren Plage, der Geißel der Untoten heimgesucht würde und die Helden damit die ersten Fremdlinge seit Jahren wären, die er in diesen verfluchten Landen, nur bekannt als die "Pestländer" gesehen habe. Zunächst scheint es, als ließe Garithos mit sich reden, doch schnell stellt sich heraus, dass er keinerlei Verständnis für alle nichtmenschlichen Wesen aufbringen kann, sondern einen abgrundtiefen Hass gegen sie hegt. Da er aufgrund seiner Hingabe für das Heilige Licht die Dunkelheit in Vorsar, Hektor, Meyer Link und sogar in Aris spüren kann, befiehlt er die sofortige Gefangennahme, entschließt sich nach einigen Überlegungen jedoch dafür, die Entscheidung über ihr Schicksal einer höheren Instanz als sich selbst zu überlassen. Die Bitte des Paladins Die Helden werden von den Kämpfern der Allianz gefangen genommen und in die nahegelegene Stadt Hearthglen gebracht, die offensichtlich als einziges in dem gesamten Landstrich noch nicht von den untoten Heerscharen eingenommen wurde und sich noch in Menschenhand befindet. Dort wird die Gemeinschaft Zeuge, wie Garithos die letzten Vorbereitungen für eine heilige Wiederbelebung trifft, mit der er den größten Paladin wieder ins Leben zurückholen will, den Lordaeron jemals gekannt hatte. Dieser Schritt sei unumgänglich geworden, da die Untoten immer stärker würden und ihr Vormarsch ohne eine gute Führung kaum mehr aufgehalten werden könne. Vorsar und seine Kameraden werden indes eingesperrt und können nur tatenlos zusehen, wie eine ganze Gruppe Priester, einen heiligen Ritus um eine Urne herum aufführen, in der sich offenbar die Asche des gefallenen Helden befindet. Nur kurz darauf wird die Urne in gleißendes Licht getaucht, aus dem gleich darauf ein heiliger Ritter tritt, dessen Aura allein schon ausreichend ist, um Vorsar und Hektor beinahe in Starre fallen zu lassen. Dieser Paladin wird von den anderen als Uther Lightbringer angesprochen und Garithos überträgt ihm sofort die Befehlsgewalt über all seine Soldaten. Als Garithos von den Gefangenen berichtet, die er für Lakaien der Geißel hält, tritt Uther an ihren Käfig heran, um die Gruppe genaustens zu inspizieren. Nur mit Mühe können Vorsar und Hektor als dunkle Wesen seiner Musterung standhalten, selbst Meyer Link als Halbvampir tut sich schwer. Letztlich befindet Uther die Helden jedoch als vertrauenswürdig und entlässt sie zum Schock von Garithos aus ihrer Gefangenschaft. Nur wenig später bittet der mächtige Paladin die Helden sogar zu einer persönlichen Besprechung ins Rathaus von Hearthglen, um Ihnen zu erklären, wo sie überhaupt reingeraten sind. Diesem Angebot folgen Vorsar und die anderen und erfahren so von Uther Lightbringer persönlich die schreckliche Vergangenheit Azeroths. Dieser erzählt Ihnen vom ewigen Konflikt zwischen der Horde und der Allianz, der Seuche, welche die Nordländer Lordaerons in die entsetzlichen Pestländer verwandelt und die Geißel der Untoten hervorgebracht habe, den Verrat von Prinz Arthas Menethil an der Menschheit und seinem Volk und auch von der Brennenden Legion, einer dämonischen Armee, die offenbar die Drahtzieher allen Leids in diesen Landen sind. Dann erfahren die Helden auch, dass sogar Uther selbst dem Verrat seines einstigen Schülers und Freundes Arthas zum Opfer gefallen war und dass es eigentlich dem Willen des Lichts widerspräche, einen gefallenen Krieger ins Leben zurückzuholen, doch dieser Schritt angesichts der immensen Bedrohung durch Arthas, der inzwischen zu einer schrecklichen untoten Existenz, genannt der "Lichkönig" geworden war, unabdingbar gewesen wäre. Der Vormarsch des Lichkönigs würde immer schneller erfolgen und die Menschheit könne sich kaum mehr dagegen verteidigen, deshalb habe es Uther als seine Bestimmung angesehen, ins Leben zurückzukommen und den Kampf aufzunehmen. Nachdem er seine Ausführungen beendet hat, bittet der Paladin überraschend die Helden um Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Lichkönig, da er ihre guten Herzen und ihren starken Willen zuvor gespürt habe und es nicht für einen Zufall hält, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt in Azeroth aufgetaucht sind. Ganz wie es seine Art ist, lässt Vorsar sich auch diesmal überzeugen, der gebeutelten Bevölkerung Azeroths beizustehen und bietet Ihnen tatkräftige Mithilfe an, was auch seine Gefährten mit Ausnahme von Aris, der durchaus gewisse Bedenken äußert, befürworten. Not der Allianz und neue Bündnisse Bereits am nächsten Tag brechen die Helden gemeinsam mit den Soldaten der Allianz von Hearthglen in Richtung des benachbarten Königreichs von Sturmwind auf, dem letzten freien Reich der Menschen in Azeroth, das noch nicht gefallen ist. Hier sollte Uther die restlichen Verbündeten treffen, um einen entscheidenden Angriff gegen den Lichkönig vorbereiten zu können. Nach einer mühsamen, mehrtägigen Reise zu Pferd erreicht die Gemeinschaft mit den Rittern schließlich die prunkvolle Stadt Sturmwind und wird auch sogleich in den königlichen Palast geführt. Dort macht Uther König Varian Wrynn, dem Herrscher von Sturmwind und seinem Sohn Anduin die Aufwartung. Auch Vorsar, Hektor und die anderen stellen sich als neue, tatkräftige Verteidiger der Allianz dem König vor. Zu Uthers Erleichterung sind auch andere Streiter eingetroffen, um sich dem Kampf anzuschließen: König Wrynns rechte Hand, Lord Bolvar Fordragon, der neue Anführer des magischen Ordens der Kirin Tor, Rhonin und sogar eine alte Bekannte von Uther: die Zauberin Jaina Proudmoore, die inzwischen die Herrschaft über den Seestaat der Kul Tiras übernommen hat, den einst ihr Vater leitete. Alle sind hocherfreut, Uther lebend wiederzusehen und freuen sich auch über die unerwartete Hilfe des Königs von Schloss Mondfels und seiner Gefolgsleute, wobei es allen Anwesenden komisch vorkommt, dass Vorsar ein König ist, der aber offensichtlich über keinerlei Streitmacht verfügt. Dennoch wird Vorsar in die Kriegsvorbereitungen gegen den Lichkönig eingebunden, da jede Hilfe den verzweifelten Streitkräften der Allianz willkommen ist. So erfährt Vorsar, dass die Lage alles andere als gut aussieht, die Armee des Lichkönigs wird immer stärker, rückt stetig weiter über den Kontinent vor und aufgrund der immer noch präsenten Gefahr durch die Brennende Legion sind die Menschen von den anderen Völkern, die dem Bündnis der Allianz eigentlich angehören, vorerst abgeschnitten und somit auf sich allein gestellt. Während Vorsar die beunruhigenden Besprechungen mit den anderen Herrschern führt, streifen Hektor und Aris durch die Straßen der Stadt und bemerken recht schnell, dass die Angst vor einem Angriff der Geißel bei den Menschen allgegenwärtig ist. In einer Taverne hören die Beiden schließlich von einigen Waldläufern, dass der Großteil der Armee der Untoten gegenwärtig in nördliche Richtung des Kontinents marschieren würde und sie damit wohl erstmal in Sicherheit wären. Auf Aris Frage hin, was sich denn im Norden befinden würde, meinen die Waldläufer, dass lediglich die Überreste des einstigen Hochelfenreiches Quel'thalas dort stehen würden. Die Elfen wären schon einmal von der Geißel heimgesucht worden und nun habe sich der Blick des Lichkönigs erneut auf sie gerichtet, weil die Hochelfen, die sich seit dem Massaker durch die Geißel "Blutelfen" nennen, sich offenbar erst einige Zeit zuvor gegen Ihn gestellt und ihm Ärger gemacht hätten. Außerdem hätten sie Gerüchten zufolge ihre magische Quelle, den Sonnenbrunnen erneuert, was für den Lichkönig allein Grund genug wäre, sie zuerst zu vernichten. Während es den Menschen in Sturmwind vollkommen egal zu sein scheint, dass die Blutelfen in Gefahr sind, schmiedet Aris aus diesen Informationen sofort einen Plan. Da die Blutelfen einer solchen Übermacht sicherlich nicht allein standhalten können, wäre es für die Streitkräfte der Allianz von Vorteil, sich mit Ihnen zu verbünden und gemeinsam eine Abwehrfront gegen die Untoten zu errichten, um ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit vielleicht ein wenig ausgleichen zu können. Sofort begibt sich Aris, gefolgt von Hektor zurück in den Konferenzsaal des Palastes, um die Anführer der Menschen von diesem Plan in Kenntnis zu setzen. Diese sind jedoch nicht wirklich begeistert davon, den Blutelfen zu Hilfe zu kommen, haben sich die Elfen und die Menschen doch bereits etliche Jahre zuvor überworfen und die Elfen sind letztlich sogar zur Horde übergelaufen. Lediglich Uther und Jaina begrüßen Aris Plan, ihre Streitkräfte nach Quel'thalas zu schicken, schon allein, um das Bündnis mit den Elfen vielleicht für die Zukunft erneuern zu können. Als die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz letztlich widerwillig zustimmen, bittet Uther Vorsar und seine Begleiter darum vorauszureisen und Lor'themar Theron, dem Hochregenten von Silbermond, der Hauptstadt des Reiches Quel'thalas von ihrem Hilfsangebot zu berichten, während die Anführer ihre Armeen vorbereiten und der Gruppe einige Tage später folgen werden. Vorsar stimmt dieser Vorgehensweise zu, Aris und Meyer Link, die sich nicht fliegend fortbewegen können, wie die anderen und ihre Reise damit verzögern würden, setzen sich jedoch von seiner Gruppe ab und wollen Uther unterstützen, um dann später mit den Armeen nachzukommen. So macht sich Vorsar schließlich allein mit Hektor und Cibon in Richtung Silbermond auf, obgleich keiner von Ihnen sich auch nur im Entferntesten in Azeroth auskennt. Das Spiel des Schreckenslord Letztlich verirren sich die drei Helden ohne einen Führer tatsächlich während der Überquerung des Alteracgebirges und geraten in einen Schneesturm, der sie dazu zwingt, einen Unterschlupf in den unwirtlichen Höhlen des Gebirges zu suchen. So entdecken die drei, dass sich ein wahres Labyrinth an Gängen und Tunneln durch das alte Gebirge zieht, vermutlich von unzähligen Bergleuten geschaffen, die über die Jahrtausende Erze aus den Höhlen gefördert hatten. Da Vorsar es hasst, einfach nur abzuwarten, bis der Schneesturm nachlässt, macht er sich, gefolgt von Hektor und Cibon daran, die alten Tunnel zu erforschen. Sehr bald bemerken die drei, dass sich eine finstere Präsenz in den Tunneln befindet und als sie dieser und dem befremdlichen Flüstern, dass durch die Gänge und in ihren Köpfen hallt, bis zu dessen Ursprung folgen, finden sich die drei in einem riesigen, unterirdischen Gewölbe wider, in welchem mehrere Steinfiguren links und rechts an den Wänden aufgereiht stehen. Schnell bemerken die drei, dass diese Figuren Angehörige verschiedener Völker zeigen und unglaublich detailliert ausgearbeitet sind. Während sie die Statuen betrachten, begehen Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon den Fehler, diese zu berühren und bemerken zu spät, dass die dunkle Magie von den Figuren ausgeht. Alle drei werden in die jeweils von Ihnen berührte Statue gezogen und verlieren das Bewusstsein. Als Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon wieder zu sich kommen, finden sie sich in einem anderen Teil der Höhle wieder, einem gigantischen Labyrinth, das sich vor Ihnen erstreckt. Zu ihrem Schrecken stellen sie auch fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihren eigenen Körpern befinden, sondern in denen der Statuen, die sie berührt hatten. So befindet sich Vorsar im Körper eines menschlichen Erzmagiers, Hektor in einem Klingenmeister, wie die Orcs sie ausbilden und Cibon im Körper einer weiblichen Blutelfen Waldläuferin, da er sie attraktiv fand und sie zuerst berührt hat. Noch ehe die drei herausfinden können, was mit Ihnen geschehen ist, erscheint per Teleportation ein riesiger Schreckenslord am Eingang des Labyrinths und heißt die drei Helden zu seinem dämonischen Spiel willkommen. Bereits seit Jahrtausenden würde er ahnungslose Wanderer in seine Höhle locken und sie in den Körper einer seiner Gefangenen transferieren, damit sie den Spießrutenlauf durch sein Labyrinth angingen und entweder als Sieger die Höhle verlassen durften oder aber in seine Sammlung als "Spielfiguren" aufgenommen werden sollten, wobei ihre Seelen für alle Zeit Ihm gehörten. Recht schnell erkennen die drei Helden, dass ihre einzige Chance, dem Schreckenslord, der sich Ihnen unter dem Namen Ven'Gyr vorgestellt hat, zu entkommen ist, das dämonische Spiel mitzuspielen und zu gewinnen. Während des Spiels zeigt sich jedoch recht schnell, dass ihre Aussichten auf einen Sieg verschwindend gering sind. Während sie Ihren Weg durch das Labyrinth suchen, setzt Ven'Gyr von außerhalb all seine dämonischen Kräfte ein, um Ihnen Fallen, Hindernisse und Feinde in den Weg zu stellen. Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass die Helden mit den Körpern, in denen sie sich momentan befinden, überhaupt nicht klarkommen und die Hindernisse immer wieder nur äußerst knapp überleben. Als die Lage immer aussichtsloser wird, schmiedet Vorsar einen Plan, wie sie dem Schreckenslord vielleicht entkommen können. Indem sie sich aufteilen, sorgen die Helden dafür, dass der Nathrezim sie nicht alle gleichzeitig im Auge behalten kann. Während sein Blick auf Hektor und Cibon fällt, gelingt es Vorsar somit, ungehindert aus dem Labyrinth auszubrechen und mittels der Magie der Erzmagier den Schreckenslord anzugreifen, statt die Hindernisse im Labyrinth. Als Ven'Gyr sich daraufhin Ihm widmet, können Hektor und Cibon seinem Beispiel folgen und alsbald kämpfen die drei mit aller Macht gegen den Schreckenslord. Als der zunächst zuversichtliche Ven'Gyr festzustellen beginnt, dass die drei Ihn tatsächlich mit guter Zusammenarbeit besiegen können, droht er damit, ihre Körper, die sich noch in dem Gewölbe befinden zu zerstören, was Vorsar mittels Magie zu verhindern versucht. Doch die Energiereserven des Magiers sind begrenzt und zu spät bemerkt Vorsar, dass er dem menschlichen Körper zu viel zugemutet hat, da er sonst nur seinen eigenen, widerstandsfähigen Vampirkörper gewöhnt ist. Doch gerade als er nicht mehr an den Sieg glaubt, setzen die anderen Körper urplötzlich gewaltige Energiemengen frei und übertragen diese auf Vorsar, damit der Ven'Gyrs Angriff standhalten kann. Angeleitet durch den Willen des Klingenmeisters fügt Hektor seine noch hinzu und es gelingt Vorsar einen alles entscheidenden Gegenschlag zu landen und den magischen Angriff zurückzuwerfen. Ven'Gyr wird selbst in eine Statue verwandelt und seine verfluchte Seele an die Tiefen der Höhle gebunden, während Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon wieder in ihre Körper zurückkehren. Zu ihrem Schrecken stellen sie jedoch fest, dass die anderen Statuen allesamt zerbrechen, da die Seelen offenbar ihre gesamte Energie auf Vorsar übertragen hatten, um den Kampf zu entscheiden. Nur die Blutelfen Waldläuferin, in deren Körper sich Cibon befand, wird ebenfalls befreit, da Cibon es nicht fertig brachte, die Energie der Elfe ebenfalls zu übertragen und sie somit rettete. Als Dank für ihre Rettung nach jahrhundertelanger Gefangenschaft, erklärt sich die Waldläuferin namens Esmelyia bereit, die drei Helden nach Quel'Thalas in die Hauptstadt Silbermond zu bringen. Ankunft in Silbermond Durch die Führung der Waldläuferin gelingt es den drei Helden schließlich doch noch, das legendäre Silbermond zu erreichen und mit ihrer Hilfe schaffen sie es sogar, in den Sonnenzornturm, im Zentrum der Stadt, vorgelassen zu werden, in welchem sich der herrschende Rat Silbermonds befindet. Dort angekommen, machen sie die Bekanntschaft von Leonidas Sunwalker, einem jungen Paladin des Ordens der Blutritter, der soeben einen Bericht über die jüngsten Aktivitäten der herannahenden Armee der Geißel vorbringt. Beunruhigt durch die Berichte des Paladins, lässt sich Lor'themar Theron, der Lordregent von Silbermond, der die Stadt zusammen mit dem Waldläufergeneral Halduron Wolkenglanz und dem Großmagister Rommath leitet, dazu herab, sich den Vorschlag der Helden über ein mögliches Bündnis mit der Allianz anzuhören. Die Elfen sind nicht begeistert davon, als sie hören, dass Uther Lightbringer die Armeen Sturmwinds bereits in Gang gesetzt hat, um Ihnen zu Hilfe zu kommen und bezweifeln überdies, dass selbst die vereinten Streitkräfte von Allianz und Silbermond eine Chance gegen die Armee der Geißel haben würde, die nun vom Lichkönig persönlich angeführt wird. Als Vorsar schließlich die Frage in den Raum wirft, ob es noch irgendwo weitere Verbündete geben könnte, unterbreitet Rommath den Vorschlag, Prinz Kael'thas Sunstrider, der sich noch immer in den unwirtlichen Weiten der Scherbenwelt befindet, von dem Desaster zu unterrichten und Ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Sofort erklärt sich Vorsar bereit, persönlich in die Scherbenwelt zu reisen und den Prinzen aufzusuchen. Da die Magievorräte Silbermonds jedoch von der letzten Invasion der Stadt noch nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt sind, können selbst die Blutmagier der Sin'dorei den Weg in die Scherbenwelt nicht öffnen. Rommath erklärt, dass ein magischer Kanalisator dazu benötigt würde, ein Schamanenrelikt, wie es die Tauren verwenden, würde sogar schon ausreichen. Da jedoch just in diesem Augenblick die Streitkräfte der Allianz vor den Toren Silbermonds eintreffen, muss Vorsar der Ankunft beiwohnen, um sicherzugehen, dass sich die beiden Parteien nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Stellvertretend bittet er Hektor darum, ein solches Artefakt zu besorgen und dieser sichert seinem Meister dies zu. Die Blutmagier der Elfen nutzen daraufhin nur Minuten später einen Teleportationszauber, um den Vampir in die entlegene Wildnis der Brachlande und der Region Durotar in Kalimdor zu schicken, wo er ein solches Artefakt besorgen soll. Schamanismus in Kalimdor Dort angekommen, findet Hektor nichts als Staub und Wüste vor, die Ihm als Vampir zusammen mit der enormen Hitze, nicht nur stark zusetzen, sondern die eintönige Region nimmt Ihm auch schnell jegliche Orientierung. Mehrere Stunden irrt der Vampir durch die staubige Wüste, ohne die Hoffnung, so jemals ein Schamanenrelikt finden zu können und betritt schließlich die gefürchtete Felsenschlucht der "Tausend Nadeln". Dort wird er durch Zufall Zeuge, wie ein alter Orc versucht, an einem der steilen Felszacken emporzuklettern und bei mehreren Versuchen kläglich scheitert. Als Hektor den alten Orc anspricht, stellt sich die Begegnung als wahrer Glücksfall heraus, denn der Orc, der sich dem Vampir unter dem Namen Drek'thar vorstellt, ist ein alter Schamane, der es auf das Ei eines Flügeldrachen abgesehen hat, welches Teil eines Rituals ist. Hektor nutzt diesen Zufall und handelt einen Deal mit dem Schamanen aus, dass er diesem das Ei des Flügeldrachen von der Spitze der Felszacke bringt und im Gegenzug das benötigte Schamanenrelikt erhält. Mithilfe des Fledermausmantels stellt es für den Vampir kein großes Problem dar, an das Ei heranzukommen und ohne große Mühe kann er seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten. Als die beiden kurz darauf vom Schwarm der Flügeldrachen angegriffen werden, will Hektor die Flucht ergreifen, der alte Schamane setzt seine Talente jedoch eindrucksvoll unter Beweis und vertreibt die wilden Tiere. Dankbar überlässt er Hektor daraufhin das gewünschte Schamanenrelikt, ein Talisman, der von der kosmischen Energie der Natur selbst durchdrungen ist. Nachdem sein Auftrag erfüllt ist, kehrt Hektor mittels eines Teleportationssteins, den er vor der Abreise von den Blutmagiern erhalten hatte, in den Sonnenzornturm zurück, wo sich die Anführer sowohl der Elfen, als auch der Allianz inzwischen zu Verhandlungen eingefunden haben. Die Bewohner der Scherbenwelt Während die Besprechungen noch andauern, bereiten sich Vorsar und Hektor darauf vor, die Scherbenwelt zu betreten, um den Prinzen der Elfen zu finden und diesem von der Notlage seines Volkes zu berichten. Aris legt dabei Wert darauf, die beiden zu begleiten, da er von ihren Fähigkeiten in Verhandlungsdingen nicht unbedingt überzeugt ist und er in der Vergangenheit viel mehr mit Prinzen und Königen zu tun hatte. So werden die drei Helden schließlich von Großmagister Rommath persönlich in die Scherbenwelt gebracht, der durch die Magie des Schamanenreliktes ein Portal dorthin öffnet. Vorsar, Hektor und Aris finden sich auf der gefürchteten Höllenfeuerhalbinsel wieder und stellen schnell fest, warum jeder in Azeroth die Scherbenwelt fürchtet. Unzählige Dämonen, Teufelsorcs und andere verderbte Kreaturen streifen umher und kämpfen gegen die wenigen Verteidiger von Allianz und Horde, die verzweifelt versuchen, ihre Bastionen zu halten. In dieser lebensfeindlichen Umgebung dauert es auch nicht lange, bis die drei Helden selbst in diverse Kämpfe mit Bewohnern dieser verwüsteten Welt hineingezogen werden. Nachdem sie nur knapp einigen Höllenbestien entkommen sind, beschließen die drei, den Aufenthaltsort des Prinzen so schnell wie möglich zu suchen, da die Zeit ohnehin äußerst knapp wird. Doch während sie sich durch die Felswüsten vorkämpfen, immer auf der Suche nach einem Stützpunkt der Blutelfen in dieser Welt, vernehmen sie erneut Kampfeslärm ganz aus ihrer Nähe und als sie genauer nachsehen, werden sie Zeuge eines seltsamen Bildes, als ein ganzes Rudel Teufelshunde einen einzigen Dämon angreifen. Während Hektor und Aris die Gelegenheit ergreifen und sich an den Feinden vorbeischleichen wollen, entscheidet Vorsar sofort, dem Dämon zu Hilfe zu kommen, da er hofft, dass dieser Ihnen im Gegenzug vielleicht bei ihrer Suche helfen könnte. So greifen die Helden das dämonische Rudel an und schaffen es, die Teufelshunde ohne größere Schwierigkeiten auszuschalten. Der Dämon, ein gewaltiger Hexenmeister der Eredar, entpuppt sich tatsächlich als nicht halb so skrupellos, wie Hektor und Aris erwartet hatten. Er stellt sich unter dem Namen Draga`nar vor und erzählt, dass er seit Wochen beinahe pausenlos von Dämonen angegriffen wird, die Ihn als Feind sehen und sich seine dämonischen Kräfte einverleiben wollen, da er beim Oberhaupt der gefürchteten Brennenden Legion, dem schrecklichen Kil`jaeden aufgrund einer gescheiterten Mission in Ungnade gefallen ist. Obgleich ein Dämon, erweist sich Draga`nar dennoch als äußerst dankbar und ist bereit, die drei Helden zum Aufenthaltsort des Prinzen zu bringen, von dem er natürlich weiß, da die Brennende Legion bereits seit etlichen Monaten mit den Illidari, zu denen auch Kael'thas Streitkräfte gehören, zu kämpfen haben. Als er hört, aus welchen Gründen Vorsar, Hektor und Aris in der Scherbenwelt sind, fordert er als Gegenleistung, dass die drei Helden ihn mit nach Azeroth nehmen und ihn am Kampf gegen den Lichkönig beteiligen, da er hofft, seine Ehre in Kil'jaedens Augen wiederherstellen zu können, wenn er dessen ehemaligen Diener zur Strecke bringt. Vorsar willigt in diesen zweifelhaften Deal ein und der Eredar ruft mittels Magie einige Netherrochen herbei, mit denen sie den Aufenthaltsort des Prinzen erreichen können. Verrat eines Prinzen Mithilfe der einheimischen Lebewesen und geführt von dem zwielichtigen Dämon ist es für die Helden kein Problem, den Schwarzen Tempel, das Zentrum der Streitkräfte der Illidari zu erreichen. Doch noch ehe sie überhaupt gelandet sind, wird die Gruppe bereits von den Wachen mittels Magie angegriffen. Nur mühsam gelingt Ihnen eine sichere Landung und sie schaffen es, die Wachen auszuschalten, wobei Vorsar darauf achtet, dass kein Soldat der Illidari stirbt, da dies ihre Verhandlungen erheblich erschweren würde. Tatsächlich werden sie kurz darauf von einem der Anführer des Heers begrüßt, der den Aufruhr am Tor untersuchen und die dreisten Eindringlinge begrüßen will. Die merkwürdig deformierte Gestalt namens Akama lässt sich schließlich auch tatsächlich von Aris überzeugen, die Eindringlinge zu ihren Anführern zu bringen, als dieser erwähnt, dass der Lichkönig ihr Feind sei. So dauert es nicht lange und Vorsar, Hektor, Aris und Draga'nar stehen Illidan Stormrage persönlich und seinen beiden Adjutanten Kael'thas Sunstrider und Lady Vashj gegenüber. Auf Illidans Frage hin, was dieses dreiste Eindringen in sein Heiligtum zu bedeuten hätte, bringt Aris die Nöte und Hilferufe der Sin'dorei vor und bittet die Streitkräfte der Illidari um Unterstützung, den mit ihrer Hilfe wäre ein Sieg vielleicht noch möglich. Kael'thas lässt sich zunächst davon erweichen und erklärt sich bereit, sein Volk zu unterstützen, doch Illidan verweigert den Helden seine Hilfe. Er fürchtet, dass seine Streitkräfte zu stark dezimiert werden könnten und er damit die Vorherrschaft über die Scherbenwelt an die Brennende Legion verlieren würde. Als er Kael'thas daran "erinnert", wem seine Loyalität gebühren sollte, wendet sich auch der Prinz ab und teilt die Ansicht seines Meisters. Da alles Zureden und Bitten von seiten der Helden ungehört verhallt, erkennt Vorsar schließlich, dass Kael'thas sein Volk schon lange im Stich gelassen hat. Zusammen mit den anderen verlässt er den Schwarzen Tempel und mittels der Netherrochen und ihrem Eredar-Begleiter kehren die Helden nach Azeroth zurück und machen sich auf den Rückweg nach Silbermond, um dort die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen. Letzte Vorbereitungen Zwei Tage dauert die Rückreise der kleinen Gruppe nach Silbermond und dort stellen Sie schnell fest, dass sich die Lage für die Sin'dorei nicht zum Besten gewandelt hat. Trotz des Bündnisses mit der Allianz ist die Geißel weit fortgeschritten und im Schatten einer gewaltigen schwarzen Nekropole rückt die untote Armee Stück für Stück weiter vor. Als Vorsar, Hektor, Aris und Draga'nar die Stadt erreichen, treffen sie Leonidas wieder, der Ihnen einen aktuellen Bericht gibt. Sofort beschließt die Gruppe, bei der Verteidigung der Stadt zu helfen, da es wohl nicht mal mehr einen Tag dauern würde, bis die Geißel die Tore Silbermonds erreicht. Vorsar und Aris begeben sich erneut in den Sonnenzornturm, in welchem sie die Oberhäupter der Stadt um Lor'themar Theron und auch Uther Lightbringer, König Varian Wrynn und Jaina Proudmoore treffen. Schnell schwindet die Hoffnung für die Anführer, als sie erfahren, dass Prinz Kael'thas sein Volk im Stich gelassen hat. Vorsar ermutigt sie jedoch, trotz allem weiterzukämpfen und der Geißel ihre Leben möglichst teuer zu verkaufen. Während die Anführer ihre Armeen in die Schlacht führen sollen, erklärt er sich bereit, zusammen mit seinen Leuten den Lichkönig persönlich anzugreifen, da die untote Streitmacht ohne ihren Anführer keine Bedrohung mehr darstellen sollte. Als Vorsar diesen Plan erläutert, bittet Jaina Proudmoore überraschend darum, sich Vorsar bei diesem Kampf anschließen zu dürfen und sie offenbart dem Vampir, dass der Lichkönig immer noch ihre Jugendliebe Arthas Menethil ist und sie versuchen will, ihn zu retten. Obgleich dies ihr Todesurteil bedeuten könnte, nimmt sie Vorsar das Versprechen ab, den Prinzen nicht zu töten, egal was passieren sollte. Auch Aris stellt eine Bedingung für die bevorstehende Schlacht: da er als Stratege mit die meiste Verantwortung trägt, fordert er, im Falle eines Sieges, die Region, welche man nur als die "Geisterlande" kennt, als eigene Ländereien von Lor'themar Theron. Der Lordregent ist damit sogar einverstanden, da Ihm der Schutz seines Volkes über alles geht und die Geisterlande ohnehin nicht mehr vor der Verderbnis gerettet werden können. Während Vorsar und Aris an den Beratungen teilnehmen, treibt sich Hektor in der Stadt herum und versucht, den Bürgern bei der Errichtung einer Verteidigung behilflich zu sein. Zusammen mit Cibon, Meyer Link und den anderen bereitet er die Stadt so gut es geht auf den Einmarsch der Geißel vor. Dabei trifft er in der Stadt sogar eine unerwartete Bekannte wieder: Captain Kathleen Harkord, die Elfe aus dem Waldlandreich von Around the Sun. Sie erzählt Hektor, dass sie nach dem Besuch der Helden beschlossen hatte, die Festung der Drachenreiter für eine Weile zu verlassen, um sich die Welt, aus der Vorsar und Hektor stammen, einmal selbst anzusehen. Dabei wäre sie der Spur anderer Elfen bis in den Immersangwald gefolgt und hätte sich dort vorerst niedergelassen, nun wäre es als Drachenreiterin ihre Aufgabe, ihren Brüdern und Schwestern in dieser schweren Stunde beizustehen. Die Anwesenheit der Elfe hat auf Hektor noch einen weiteren Effekt: seine Zuneigung zu ihr hat sich dadurch, dass er sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte, keineswegs verringert und er ist nun nur umso mehr entschlossen, den Sieg über den Lichkönig zu erringen, um sich vor ihr beweisen zu können. Doch außer der Elfe lernt Hektor in den Straßen der Stadt während der Vorbereitungen sogar noch eine weitere Person kennen, die fremd unter all den Elfen ist: den Goblin Ingenieur Gazlowe. Hektor trifft den Ingenieur beim Durchsehen der Verteidigungstürme und sieht gespannt zu, wie der Goblin die Waffen der Bogenschützen mit feinster Goblintechnologie erweitert. Als auch er um einige Verbesserungen für seine Ausrüstung bittet, die mechanischen Armschienen jedoch unerwarteterweise explodieren, amüsieren sich beide königlich darüber und freunden sich recht schnell an. Gazlowe erzählt Hektor, dass er eigentlich in die Stadt kam, um sich mit neuen arkanen Mittelchen einzudecken, von denen die Elfen nunmal die besten verkaufen und außerdem wollte er nach seinem Ferienhaus sehen, welches sich außerhalb der Stadttore befindet, als die Elfen ihn, der eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Technik ist, um Hilfe gebeten haben. Hektor unterstützt Gazlowe bei einigen Vorbereitungen und trifft sich danach mit Aris vor den Toren des Sonnenzornturms, als dieser sich noch auf eine letzte Spähmission vor dem großen Angriff begeben will. Gefangene des Lichkönigs Zusammen mit dem Vampir begibt sich Aris in die Wälder von Immersang, um herauszufinden, wieweit der Vormarsch der Geißel bereits gediehen ist. Aris mutmaßt, dass die Nekropole, die sich bereits drohend über den Geisterlanden befindet, als Kontrollzentrum fungiert und die Untoten von dort aus gelenkt werden, da der Lichkönig auf diese Weise nicht selbst alle seine Soldaten beherrschen und führen muss, sondern dies seinen Totenbeschwörern überlassen kann. Während er mit Hektor die Geisterlande durchstreift, dankt Aris dem Axtkämpfer sehr zu dessen Verwunderung dafür, ihn vor sich selbst und aus den Fängen der Finsternis befreit zu haben. Erst jetzt, als er am eigenen Leib erfährt, wie es ist, von den Mächten der Dunkelheit bedroht zu werden, kann Aris endlich mit den Leuten mitfühlen und denkt aber auch, endlich das Richtige zu tun. Doch ehe Hektor das Gespräch vertiefen kann, werden er und Aris plötzlich hinterrücks von untoten Soldaten umringt und angegriffen. Schnell setzen sie sich zur Wehr und versuchen den Feinden, die sie anfangs für Späher halten zu entkommen, stellen jedoch schnell fest, dass die gesamte untote Armee bereits angekommen ist und damit die Berechnungen der Späher für die Ankunft falsch sind, da offenbar nicht bedacht wurde, dass Untote keine Pausen benötigen wie sterbliche Armeen. So werden Hektor und Aris in eine Höhle in den Geisterlanden gedrängt und sehen sich plötzlich dem Lichkönig selbst und seinem Majordomus, dem Lich Kel'thuzad gegenüber. Panische Angst ergreift vor allem Hektor, da dieses Wesen weit mächtiger ist, als alle Gegner, denen er und Vorsar sich bisher gegenübersahen. Als der Lichkönig sie auffordert sich zu unterwerfen, ergibt sich Hektor fast augenblicklich und streckt die Waffen. Aris jedoch hält ihn davon ab und trotzt dem Lichkönig, bis schließlich auch Hektor seinen Mut wiederfindet. Dennoch müssen sie sich der Übermacht ergeben, woraufhin der Lichkönig anordnet, sie in die Nekropole zu bringen, da sie vielleicht als Druckmittel in der bevorstehenden Belagerung noch äußerst nützlich sein könnten. Wenig später finden sich Hektor und Aris in den Zellen der finsteren Nekropole, die einer fliegenden Festung gleicht, wieder. Beiden ist bewusst, dass die Armee der Untoten in diesem Moment gegen Silbermond marschieren müsste und die unvorbereiteten Verteidiger kalt erwischt werden, da sie die Armee so früh nicht erwartet hatten. Doch Aris sieht seine Chance, nicht nur aus der Nekropole auszubrechen, sondern sie auch zu zerstören und somit die Chancen der Verteidiger auf einen Sieg wieder zu erhöhen. Zusammen mit Hektor gelingt es Ihm, aus seiner Zelle auszubrechen und die beiden schleichen sich durch die modrigen Gänge der Festung, wobei sie auf ihrem Weg mehrere Totenbeschwörer unschädlich machen, um die Unterstützung der Geißel zu verringern. Nachdem sie in die Waffenkammer eingebrochen und sich dort ihre Ausrüstung, allen voran Hektor seine Axt und den Dämonenschädel Behlazur, wiederbeschafft haben, begeben sie sich Richtung Hauptsaal, dem Zentrum der fliegenden Festung. Dort angekommen, beschließen Hektor und Aris, das zentrale Gerüst, dass den Rest der Nekropole stützt, zu zerstören, um das ganze Gebilde in sich zusammenfallen zu lassen, doch noch ehe sie den Plan umsetzen können, taucht der Lenker der Festung, ein Todesritter der Geißel, unvermittelt in der Halle auf. Der Todesritter, Baron Zelvyo Blackfrost, sieht in den beiden eine Bedrohung für die Invasion von Silbermond und beschließt eigenmächtig, dem Befehl des Lichkönigs zuwider zu handeln und die beiden Störenfriede zu beseitigen. Aris Opfer Während Aris und Hektor den Kampf gegen den überlegenen Todesritter beginnen, hat unterhalb der Nekropole, in den Wäldern von Immersang, die große Schlacht um Silbermond begonnen. Und wie bereits befürchtet, dauert es viel zu lange, bis die überraschten Verteidiger der Stadt ihre Positionen eingenommen und sich für die Schlacht gerüstet haben. Von Anfang an haben die Armeen absolut keine Chance, zumal der Lichkönig aufgrund seines früheren Angriffs die Schwachstellen der Stadt immer noch kennt und auch noch nicht alle Schäden wieder beseitigt waren. Auch Aris und Hektor können von der Nekropole aus beobachten, wie die Lebenden immer weiter zurückgedrängt werden und die Geißel ihren Vormarsch absolut gnadenlos fortführt. Insbesondere Aris kann die Bilder der Schlacht kaum ertragen, da sie ihn sehr stark an seine dunkle Vergangenheit erinnern und an all die Schrecken, die er selbst verursacht hatte. So werden seine Angriffe gegen den Todesritter, welcher die Bemühungen der Lebenden noch zusätzlich verspottet, nur umso aggressiver, doch gelingt es Ihm nicht, dessen Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Hektor kann jedoch fühlen, wie jeder verpatzte Angriff und jede Wunde, die Aris zugefügt werden, eine befremdliche und doch bekannte, dunkle Energie in Ihm heraufzubeschwören scheinen: die Kraft der Schwarzen Kristalle. Offenbar, so stellen Hektor und sein Dämon Behlazur gemeinsam fest, ist die Kraft der Schwarzen Kristalle damals, als der letzte davon in Aris Körper zerstört wurde, nicht verloschen, sondern auf diesen übergegangen und haben bislang in Ihm geruht. Seine Emotionen bringen die finstere Energie nun erneut zum Vorschein, was auch Zelvyo Blackfrost recht schnell zu spüren bekommt. Hektor wird Zeuge, wie die finstere Energie aus Aris Körper ausströmt und die ganze Nekropole einhüllt, Stück für Stück werden die modrigen Gänge und Seuchengruben, mitsamt der Totenbeschwörer und der Untoten kristallisiert. Als der Todesritter zum Angriff ansetzt, konzentriert Aris instinktiv die gesamte finstere Energie der Kristalle in seinem Körper und richtet sie gegen seinen Feind. Als die aufeinanderprallenden Energien zu explodieren drohen, gelingt es Hektor in letzter Sekunde, sich mit einem Sprung aus der Nekropole zu retten, ehe diese in einem gewaltigen Energieblitz auseinanderbricht, abstürzt und an den Klippen an der Küste des Immersangwalds zerschellt. Die Schuld eines Monarchen Mühsam rettet sich Hektor schließlich ans Ufer und Ihm wird nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, dass Aris sich für einen Sieg über die Geißel der Untoten selbst geopfert hat. Rasend vor Wut auf den Lichkönig erklimmt er so schnell es ihm nur möglich ist die Klippen und begibt sich in die umkämpfte Stadt, um Vorsar zu suchen und diesem vom Verlust ihres neuen Freundes zu berichten. Der Schwertmeister versucht indes, sich an der Seite von Jaina Proudmoore bis zum Lichkönig selbst durchzukämpfen, was durch unzählige Legionen von untoten Kriegern jedoch nahezu unmöglich erscheint. Erst als alle auf dem Schlachtfeld zusehen können, wie die unheilvolle Nekropole ihre Position über der Stadt verlässt, zu bröckeln beginnt und schließlich abstürzt, gibt es eine Chance, da die Truppen der Elfen und der Allianz endlich neuen Mut fassen und die Streitkräfte der Geißel vollkommen orientierungslos und, aufgrund der mangelnden Kontrolle ihre Formationen auflösend, somit leichte Beute werden. Sofort nutzt Vorsar die Gunst der Stunde und ermutigt die verbündeten Streitkräfte und ihre Anführer zu einer Ausfallattacke, noch ehe die Geißel ihre Ordnung wiederherstellen kann. Nach und nach wendet sich schließlich das Schlachtenglück und Vorsar schafft es tatsächlich, sich bis zum Lichkönig durchzukämpfen und diesen beim Sonnenhof innerhalb der Mauern Silbermonds zu stellen. Auch Jaina stößt schließlich dazu und bittet Arthas inständig, den Irrsinn zu beenden und sich von der finsteren Macht des Lichkönigs zu befreien. Dieser lässt sich jedoch nicht beeinflussen und geht zum Angriff über, den Vorsar sofort erwidert. Gleichzeitig kämpft sich Hektor durch die Straßen der Stadt auf der Suche nach seinem Meister und bekommt es immer wieder mit den entsetzlichen Soldaten der Geißel zu tun. Diese sind zwar immer noch durcheinander, doch trotz allem noch höchst gefährlich. Nur durch die Mithilfe seiner Gefährten, wie Cibon, Meyer Link und Gazlowe, die überall in der Stadt kämpfen, gelingt es Hektor schließlich, Vorsar beim Sonnenhof zu finden und sich dem Kampf gegen den Lichkönig anzuschließen. Doch auch gemeinsam können die beiden Vampire gegen den Herrn der Toten so gut wie nichts ausrichten. Gleichzeitig scheut sich Vorsar, mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen, da er das Versprechen, dass er Jaina gegeben hat, unbedingt einhalten will, spürt er doch die wahre Liebe, welche die Zauberin für den ehemaligen Prinzen empfindet. Als Vorsar jedoch von Aris tragischem Ende erfährt, packt ihn grenzenlose Wut auf den Lichkönig, was sich in seinen Angriffen gegen den übermächtigen Feind deutlich bemerkbar macht und es Ihm immer schwerer fällt, nicht mit voller Kraft zu kämpfen. Auch der Lichkönig selbst bemerkt diese Veränderung und ist amüsiert darüber, warum ein mächtiger Vampir wie Vorsar sich über den Tod eines einfachen Sterblichen so sehr aufregen kann. Gleichzeitig erinnert es Ihn tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein an seinen früheren Weggefährten, den Zwerg Muradin, den er selbst verloren hatte, auf seiner Suche nach Macht. So kommt es, dass sich während des Kampfes zunehmend schwere Schuldgefühle ins Herz des Lichkönigs, bzw. dessen menschlichen Part, Prinz Arthas einschleichen und Jainas Bitten und Worte immer stärker zu Ihm durchdringen. Um diese unangenehmen, quälenden Gefühle zum Schweigen zu bringen, startet der Herr der Toten schließlich einen vernichtenden, nekromantischen Angriff, mit dem er seine Widersacher auf einen Schlag auslöschen will. Als Vorsar diesen Angriff jedoch mittels Rotschwinge kontert und ihn auf den Lichkönig selbst reflektiert, wirft sich der Lich Kel'thuzad, der stets Arthas rechte Hand und treuer Weggefährte war, in die Flugbahn des Zaubers und wird von der vollen Wucht des nekromantischen Angriffs getroffen. Als er seinen Partner zu Boden gehen sieht, dringen Jainas Worte endlich in die Seele des verderbten Prinzen vor und wecken Arthas alte Persönlichkeit, die kaum noch vorhanden schien. Mit aller verbliebenen Geisteskraft beginnt er sich gegen die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs zu wehren und Vorsar nutzt diese Chance zu einem erneuten Angriff, indem er den Lichkönig entwaffnet und diesem einen schweren Schnitt verpasst. Mit einer zweiten Attacke gelingt es Ihm, den Prinzen vom Helm der Rüstung zu trennen und damit endlich die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs über den jungen Monarchen zu brechen. Sieg über den Tod Nach dem Verlust ihres Anführers bricht die Armee der Geißel schließlich endgültig in sich zusammen und es ist für die Armeen der Allianz und der Blutelfen ein Kinderspiel, die feindlichen Truppen vollständig zu vernichten. Alsbald ist die fürchterliche Schlacht um Silbermond gewonnen. Nur einen Tag später schließlich berät sich Vorsar noch einmal mit den Anführern der Streitkräfte im Sonnenzornturm, um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen. Lediglich der immer noch bewusstlos Arthas fehlt bei der Versammlung. Uther erklärt sich bereit, Arthas nach Tirisfal zurückzubringen und sofort mit der Rückeroberung des Landes zu beginnen, um Lordaeron so schnell wie möglich wieder bewohnbar machen zu können. Jaina und auch König Varian Wrynn bieten ihre tatkräftige Unterstützung an und zur Überraschung aller auch der Lich Kel'thuzad, der den nekromantischen Angriff überstanden hat und unerwartet im beschädigten Turm auftaucht. Obwohl keiner der Anführer dem Lich auch nur im Entferntesten traut, gelingt es Vorsar schließlich, sie von einer Partnerschaft zu überzeugen, denn immerhin hat er die Opferbereitschaft des Lichs und seine Verbundenheit mit Arthas gesehen und schließlich wird auch Kel'thuzad nun nicht mehr vom Lichkönig beeinflusst. Die Rüstung des Lichkönigs und sein Schwert Frostmourne schließlich sollen zur Eiskronenzitadelle zurückgebracht und für alle Ewigkeit dort versiegelt werden, damit der Lichkönig nie zurückkehren kann. Obgleich Vorsar das Schwert am liebsten für sich behalten hätte, ist ihm klar, dass er damit dem Lichkönig zuviel Macht geben würde und er es daher nicht nutzen kann. Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon wird schließlich damit beauftragt, die Rüstung wieder im ewigen Eis der Zitadelle zu versiegeln. Als alle Besprechungen abgeschlossen und alle Maßnahmen eingeleitet sind, trennen sich die Wege der Verbündeten wieder. Die Armeen der Allianz kehren nach Sturmwind und Lordareon zurück, um mit dem Schutz bzw. dem Wiederaufbau ihres Landes zu beginnen und auch Vorsar und Hektor beschließen, nach Schloss Mondfels zurückzukehren. Meyer Link und auch der Eredar Draga'nar schließen sich ihnen bei der Reise an, Cibon jedoch verabschiedet sich vorerst von seinen Gefährten, denn er hat sich in die Elfen-Waldläuferin Esmelyia verliebt und will, gegen ihren Willen, bei ihr bleiben. Da die Elfe jedoch so lange eine Gefangene des Schreckenslords war, hat sie keinerlei Bleibe mehr und großzügig bietet Ingenieur Gazlowe Ihnen seine Ferienhütte außerhalb der Stadt als Wohnung an, was beide dankend annehmen. Der Goblin selbst schließt sich Vorsar und Hektor ebenfalls an, da er von den beiden Vampiren fasziniert ist und beide gerne noch ein Weilchen studieren würde. Mit neuen Gefährten an ihrer Seite verlassen Vorsar und Hektor schließlich Azeroth und kehren nach mehreren Tagen beschwerlicher Reise ins beschauliche Königreich um Schloss Mondfels zurück. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * World of Warcraft: Diese Saga steht ganz im Zeichen der wohl bekanntesten Fantasy-Welt eines Videospiels, nämlich der Welt von "World of Warcraft". Diverse aus Warcraft und World of Warcraft entstammende Charaktere, Schauplätze und Völker werden eingebracht und folgen weiterhin Ihren etablierten Idealen und Vorstellungen. Es gibt wenig größere Abweichungen in Bezug auf Charaktere und deren Entwicklung zum Original. Auch gelten in Azeroth die gleichen Regeln und Gegebenheiten, die auch im Original im Verlauf der Spielereihe etabliert worden sind. Eigene Elemente: * Handlung: Zum Zeitpunkt, in welchem die World of Warcraft Teil der Handlung der Chroniken wird, sind sämtliche Ereignisse bis zum Beginn der 2. Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King" bereits geschehen und damit identisch zum Original der Videospiele. Ab dem Punkt, an welchem der Lichkönig erwacht und großangelegte Angriffe auf die sterblichen Völker startet, verändert sich die Handlung jedoch dramatisch und folgt, wenn auch mit bekannten Charakteren, einer ganz eigenen Richtung und Interpretation. Während die Angriffe des Lichkönigs im Original in einer Expedition der Allianz und Horde nach Nordend gipfeln, findet in den Chroniken der zunächst vorläufige Höhepunkt des Krieges in den Östlichen Königreichen statt. In der 11. Saga wird diese begonnene Handlung dann auch wieder aufgegriffen und weitergeführt sowie ausgebaut. Trivia: *Die Ereignisse, bei denen Vorsar, Hektor und Cibon in die Gewalt des Schreckenslords Ven'Gyr geraten und sich urplötzlich in den Körpern anderer Krieger wiederfinden, um sich so durch ein Labyrinth aus Fallen und Hindernissen zu kämpfen, ist eine Hommage an eine der beliebtesten Spielvarianten aus dem PC-Spiel "Warcraft III", den sogenannten Heldenmaps. Meist werden auf diesen Karten zu Beginn Heldeneinheiten gewählt, wobei meist eine von mehreren, möglichen Figuren zur Auswahl steht. Ganz ähnlich erging es auch Vorsar und seinen Gefährten, nur dass sie nicht wussten, worauf sie sich einlassen und sich urplötzlich mit völlig fremden Fähigkeiten durch die Herausforderung kämpfen mussten. *Nur wenige Charaktere und Hintergründe dieser Saga stammen aus eigener Feder, sondern sind großteils von einem der populärsten und bekanntesten Fantasy-Settings übernommen worden, dem "Warcraft"-Universum. Lediglich kleine Feinabstimmungen und Veränderungen haben sich im Verlauf der Handlung der Saga ergeben, wie der Werdegang des Lichkönigs nach der Vereinigung zwischen Arthas und Ner'zhul, sowie die Wiederbelebung von Uther Lightbringer und das erneute Bündnis der Allianz mit den Blutelfen. Damit wurden die Grundsteine für eine Veränderung der eigentlichen Warcraft-Handlung und eine bessere Einbindung in die Chroniken gelegt. *Die Idee, dass Arthas sich durch seine Schuldgefühle aus der Kontrolle des Lichkönigs befreien können sollte, wurde aus den diversen Anspielungen auf die immer noch vorhanden Menschlichkeit aus der Warcraft-Story entnommen. So ist im Endvideo der Erweiterung "The Frozen Throne" deutlich die Schuld zu spüren, die Arthas mit sich trägt, als er Eiskrone erklimmt und die Stimmen von wichtigen Personen seiner Vergangenheit hört. Auch in diversen Romanen wird sein innerer Kampf zwischen seiner Menschlichkeit und seiner bösen Seite, die durch Ner'zhul gefördert wurde, deutlich hervorgehoben, so z.B. in dem Roman " Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs". Anders als im Original gewinnt Arthas menschliche Seite in den Chroniken und er kann sich vom Dasein als Lichkönig letztlich befreien. Kategorie:Sagas